


Uranus

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We saw Uranus up close!"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Uranus

"We saw Uranus up close!" Luna giggled. Ginny leant against her, her cheek resting on Luna's shoulder as she laughed herself into a fit.

Ron looked up from his comic book and gave the two girls a quizzical look. "Wicked," he deadpanned before returning to Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.

"No, Ron! You've got to come with us and see Uranus too," Ginny whinged, tugging on Ron's arm.

"And where's the best place to see it from?"

"The Astronomy Tower, of course," Luna said. "I mean there's better places, but we can't get to them right now. Come on, you'll enjoy it."

Ron sighed, but gave in and followed the two girls out of the common room and up to the top of Astronomy Tower.

"Close your eyes," Luna whispered. Once they were closed, she signalled Ginny closer and kissed Ron on the lips while Ginny pantsed him. Giggling, Luna looked down, her nose mere inches from his arsecheek. "Uranus looks quite nice up close."

Ginny, who was laughing quite hard, slumped to the ground and leant against the wall, clutching her stomach. Ron was unsure of what to do, but when Luna kissed him again, he decided he was better off just going with the flow.

"I'd like to see Uranus more often," Luna said smiling.

"Mmmm, okay," Ron murmured, kissing Luna again. He could get used to this.


End file.
